


Knights and castels

by SilbelPomo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Knights and castles, M/M, and bannermen, but love anyway, lords/ladies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilbelPomo/pseuds/SilbelPomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Hale tiene muy presente que le debe pleitesía al príncipe Stiles. El no esta muy de acuerdo. </p><p>Todo eso es la punta del iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and castels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knights and castles, lords/ladies and bannermen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57682) by haletostilinski. 



> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis, esta historia y su traducción no tiene fines de lucro.

“Lord Hale está aquí para verle, su alteza.”

Stiles se apartó del fuego para hacer frente a su escudero “Puedes mandarlo pasar”

El escudero se inclinó. “Por supuesto, su alteza.” Dijo antes de volverse y dejar la habitación.

Stiles se volvió hacia el fuego, mirando fijamente las llamas brillantes mientras escuchaba pisadas entrar en la habitación, y a continuación el cierre de la puerta.

Se quedo en silencio por un momento, y Stiles sabía que Derek estaba esperando a que él hablara primero. Derek no era más que fiel a su príncipe – a veces incluso más leal a él que a su rey y su reina – y eso significaba ser respetuoso y esperar a que Stiles hablara primero, siempre, incluso cuando a veces Stiles no se sentía merecedor de ese respeto.

“Lord Hale.” Dijo Stiles, volviéndose lentamente.

“Príncipe Stilinski.” Derek se inclinó obedientemente. “¿Enviaste a por mí?”

Stiles sonrió. “No hay necesidad de que te inclines ante mí, Lord Hale.”

Derek se enderezó de nuevo, y dijo, “Tú eres el príncipe, su alteza. Por supuesto que debo inclinarme ante ti.”

Stiles suspiró, y a continuación acorto la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de Derek. “Pero eso me da todo el poder y a ti ninguno. En ese caso no somos iguales. Y yo quiero que seamos iguales en todos los aspectos.”

“Con respeto, su alteza-“

“Stiles. Llámame Stiles, Derek. Estamos solos, no es necesario. Y quiero que me llames Stiles.” Dijo antes de que Derek pudiera argumentar.

Después de un largo momento, Derek asintió. “Con respeto, Stiles,” Derek comenzó de nuevo. “Yo no soy un príncipe. Tengo el poder de un lord, pero no es el mismo poder que tú posees. Es correcto que me incline ante ti.”

Stiles miro dentro de los ojos de Derek, vio lo serio que estaba, y sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. “Bueno, eso ya pasó. ¿Podemos no ser tan formales entre nosotros ahora?"

“¿Es por eso que me hiciste llamar?” Derek, al parecer, todavía se aferraba a esa formalidad, tendiendo a su estoica naturaleza, a pesar de que estaban solos y no era necesario.

Stiles avanzó un paso más cerca estando cara a cara con Derek, llevándolo a el mismo a estar tan cerca que los alientos se mezclaban. “Te he echado de menos.” Murmuro Stiles, hablando de los cinco días en los que no habían podido verse en absoluto. “¿Tu me has echado de menos?”

En ese momento, Derek bajo la guardia, los hombros se relajaron mientras asentía. “No tienes ni idea de cuánto, Stiles.”

“Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?” Desafió Stiles, mientras movía y rozaba sus labios sobre los de Derek suavemente, provocativamente. No cerró los ojos llevando los labios lejos de los de Derek de una vez. Derek exhaló bruscamente, y Stiles pudo ver la indecisión dentro de él.

“Sabes como de malo es esto.”

“No me importa.  _Te quiero._   _T_ _e amo._ ” Stiles se aparto lo suficiente para buscar los ojos de Derek, para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. “¿No me amas?”

“Por supuesto que te amo.” Dijo Derek. “Solo deseo que pudiéramos ser públicos con nuestro amor, con los demás. Quiero ser capaz de sostener tu mano.” En ese momento, Derek cogió su mano, entrelazando los dedos. “Yo quiero… quizás besarte en público, también, si la situación lo permite. Quiero ser capaz de tocarte sin miedo. Quiero todo de ti, lo que sé que no puedo tener.”

Stiles tragó densamente, se acercó a Derek para descansar su frente en la suya. “Tienes todo de mi. Eres el único con el que he estado en la cama. Eres del único del que me he enamorado de verdad. Eres el único al que alguna vez querré.”

“¿Cómo puedo tener todo de ti cuando debo mantener mis sentimientos en secreto fuera de estas cuatro paredes?” Susurro Derek.

“Porque tienes todo mi corazón.” Prometió Stiles, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y abrazándolo de forma apretada. “Tú siempre tendrás todo mi corazón, Lord Derek Hale.”

Con eso, Stiles se retiró y besó ligeramente los labios de Derek, esperando para ver si él deseaba corresponder.

Y lo hizo. Derek tiró de Stiles, brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura mientras besaba a Stiles con todo lo que tenía, aplastando sus cuerpos juntos tanto que casi cada centímetro de las ropas sobre sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Stiles gimió dentro del beso, sintió que sus emociones corrían salvajemente mientras Derek comenzaba a dar marcha atrás, hacia la puerta que los llevaría directamente a su cama.

“Te amo.” Murmuro Stiles en los labios de Derek, Derek se quedo sin aliento cuando lo cogió de sus muslos y se engancho a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek. “Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.” Repitió Stiles y Derek gimió, pateó la puerta abierta y casi pasa por encima de la cama de Stiles, inclinándose sobre la parte de arriba. “Te amo.” Susurro Stiles una vez más sobre los labios de Derek, y sintió que el amor se disparaba a través de él mientras Derek casi sollozaba, tirando hacia atrás el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos.

“Te amo, príncipe Stiles Stilinski.” Murmuró Derek con las emociones nadando en sus ojos.

Stiles sonrió, cegado en su felicidad. Luego cogió a Derek por las solapas de su abrigo y lo atrajo hacia él de nuevo. “Ahora llévame, Derek. Hazme el amor toda la noche.”

Y Derek fue lo suficientemente cortés para cumplir.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera historia que traduzco. La he traído por que hizo un clic en mi así que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.  
> Debo advertir que no es fiel a todo pues ya sabéis que hay frases en ingles que tienes que transformarlas o no tienen ningún sentido en español.  
> Aun así he decidido dejar el "Lord" intacto pues en mi opinión la historia gana mucho.  
> Si veis que alguna frase no cuadra no dudéis en decírmelo para corregirlo.
> 
> Gracias por tomaros el tiempo.


End file.
